Problem in a Circle
by YUINDREA
Summary: Jeon Jungkook mendambakan kedamaian bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung magnet masalah. Sebuah kisah sederhana, yang terus berjalan dalam sebuah lingkaran. Tak ada akhir bagi mereka. [BTS-Bangtan Sonyeondan Fanfic. TAEKOOK/VKOOK]


**Yuindrea present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Problem In A Circle**

.

.

 _ **Just a Taekook or Vkook fanfiction. Because they need more loves.**_

 _ **Sadly, I don't own these casts, even though I want them so badly much.**_

.

.

 _ **Rate: T (15+)**_

 _ **Warning: Boys love, out of character (maybe)**_

.

.

Jungkook benci masalah. Ia tak mau terlibat dengan hal itu. Namun Taehyung berbeda. Ia bagaikan magnet dari segala masalah sehingga Jungkook harus menghindarinya. Taehyung terus mengejar Jungkook dan ia mendapatkannya. Namun, masalah datang menemui; berusaha tuk memisahkan mereka.

Sebuah kisah sederhana, yang terus berjalan dalam sebuah lingkaran. Tak ada akhir bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _Now, let the story begin!_

.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah upacara penerimaan siswa baru Yeonhwa Highschool. Awal **Maret 2014**. Ratusan siswa-siswi berpakaian rapih duduk berjajar di aula sekolah. Kepala Sekolah menyampaikan pidatonya yang menimbulkan rasa kantuk bagi beberapa siswa. Setelah selesai, si Pembawa Acara pun memanggil seorang perwakilan siswa baru untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata.

Saat itu, hampir semua mata tertuju pada sesosok laki-laki jangkung yang berdiri hendak menuju panggung. Rambutnya dicat jingga dengan poni yang hampir sampai ke netranya. Sebuah _piercing_ menyembul dibalik rambutnya. Dipasang dengan rapih di kedua telinganya. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat sangat pas dan keren melapisi tubuhnya. Membuat siswi-siswi menahan napas, bahkan memekik tertahan. Beberapa siswa pun mengagumi _style_ -nya yang sungguh berani. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah siswa baru dengan nilai terbaik meskipun penampilannya bisa dibilang kurang ajar. Tentu saja karena ia melanggar beberapa peraturan sekolah.

Dengan langkah mantap, siswa baru itu berjalan menaiki panggung. Berdiri di belakang podium kemudian berdeham. Berusaha mengumpulkan pendengar. Ia tersenyum—formalitas— sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan.

"Selamat pagi. Hari baru yang cerah telah diberikan oleh-Nya bagi kita semua. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Taehyung yang pada kesempatan ini akan menyampaikan beberapa patah kata atas diterimanya kami, murid-murid baru di Yeonhwa Highschool," kata Taehyung. Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan siswa-siswi di aula.

Murid-murid baru mendengarkan pidatonya dengan seksama, sedangkan seniornya–kebanyakan– hanya fokus pada wajah Taehyung. Meskipun gaya bicara Taehyung sedikit kurang sopan, segenap tua-tua di sekolah itu hanya bisa maklum. Bahkan memaklumi fakta bahwa penampilan siswa baru itu melanggar aturan sekolah.

"Aku berharap kita semua bisa menjadi teman baik. Maaf bila aku membuat banyak kesalahan saat berpidato. Terima kasih," dengan itu Taehyung mengakhiri pidatonya bersamaan dengan kegaduhan di aula sebab semua siswa bertepuk tangan. Ia pun berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Menghela napas berat, entah mengapa.

Hari itu juga, di bangku paling belakang. Ada seorang laki-laki yang sejak tadi termangu. Dia melamun. _Nametag_ -nya bertuliskan Jeon Jungkook. Ia juga bagian dari siswa baru. Seorang namjayang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pundak Jungkook.

"Hei! Kita harus berdiri, jangan melamun!" kata namja itu pada si pemuda Jeon. Yang di tepuk hanya mengerjap perlahan dan mulutnya menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Semua siswa-siswi berdiri. Mereka menyanyikan mars sekolah. Dipimpin oleh seorang wanita, mungkin senior. Setelah selesai, guru dan para tua-tua di sekolah itu keluar dari ruangan diikuti siswa-siswi yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti pelajaran pertama mereka. Jungkook pun segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas barunya, 10-A. Ia berjalan dengan mantap, langkah tegas, sembari tersenyum bila berpapasan dengan gurunya. Lupakan senyum formalitas kepada siswa-siswi lain. Ia tak mau menambah kerutan diwajahnya.

Di luar dugaan, teman-teman barunya sudah duduk dengan rapi di kursi masing-masing. Hanya tersisa tiga bangku di belakang untuknya dan dua orang lagi yang belum datang. Seorang siswi menyapanya dan ia hanya memberikan senyum singkat pada yeoja itu—yang akhirnya menyerah untuk mengajak bicara Jungkook. Ia memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Mencari _best view_.

"Yo, calon teman baru!" sapa seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dan menaruh tasnya di meja sebelah kanan Jungkook. "Siapa namamu?"

Sembari menaikkan alisnya, Jungkook membalas, "Bukankah lebih baik memperkenalkan diri lebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan namaku?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Dilihat dari penampilannya, dia bukan biang masalah. Sesuai standarnya, dia tak mau dekat-dekat dengan masalah. Setelah melanjutkan perkenalannya, Jungkook tersenyum. Menerima pemuda bernama Park Jimin itu sebagai teman pertamanya di SMA. Sampai bel pulang berbunyi, Jungkook sudah mendapat beberapa teman baru yang ia masukkan ke daftar 'orang-orang yang aman dijadikan kawan'. Ada Soojung, gadis yang menyapanya pagi tadi, Bambam yang baru setahun berada di Korea, Yoogyeom yang seorang trainee dari China. Sedikit informasi, Jungkook tertawa mendengar nama Bambam. Setidaknya tidak harus memanggil dengan nama Thailand-nya.

 _Hari pertamaku tak terlalu buruk_ , batin Jungkook.

.

.

.

Sudah **dua bulan** sejak Jungkook bersekolah di Yeonhwa, tak ada masalah yang berarti datang pada kesehariannya. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih kepada dirinya sendiri yang pandai memilih teman. Hari ini pun demikian, ia berjalan bersama dua kawan terdekatnya, Jimin dan Yoogyeom. Bambam harus pergi ke ruang konseling karena dia terlambat datang ke sekolah. Terkunci di kamar mandi katanya.

Kantin sekolah tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Meja-meja hampir penuh dengan nampan makanan dengan siswa-siswi berjajar di kursi masing-masing untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tiga siswa kelas 10-A itu pun berbaris untuk mendapatkan makan siangnya. Yoogyeom berkata pada dua temannya bahwa menu hari itu adalah nasi, kimchi, mie dan 'sedikit' bulgogi. Jungkook mendengus, yang dimaksud dengan sedikit tadi benar-benar sedikit.

Jungkook sudah siap menerima nampan makan siangnya itu, namun seorang namja tiba-tiba menabraknya hingga nampan ditangannya terjatuh.

 **PRAK!**

" _Bagus Jeon, sekarang apa yang akan kau makan?"_ batinnya miris. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil nampan dan merapikan kekacauan itu. Namun tangan seseorang menahannya. Jungkook mendongak ke arah empunya tangan itu. Rambut jingga, piercing di telinga, alis mata menukik tajam dengan netranya yang menatap lekat dirinya.

Selamat Jungkook. Sekarang kau berurusan dengan magnet pembawa masalah.

Namja berambut jingga itu tersenyum kikuk, "Maafkan aku. Biar kubersihkan ini, silahkan ambil jatah makan siangku."

Mata Jungkook membulat dan mulutnya membentuk huruf o, bulat. Seingatnya, namja di depannya ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Siswa berandalan berotak encer di angkatannya. Dan barusaja ia mendengar Taehyung yang memberikan jatah makan siang untuknya. Tak hanya itu, sekarang Taehyung sedang memunguti makanan yang tercecer di lantai itu kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Yoogyeom dan Jimin menarik Jungkook ke sebuah meja yang kosong. Dari kejauhan, Jungkook dapat mendengar dengan samar tawa teman-teman Taehyung. Salah satu dari merekalah biang masalah yang mendorong Taehyung hingga menabraknya. Sekarang ia berakhir mengenaskan karena lapar, tak mau pergi membeli makanan baru karena uang saku bulanannya sudah menipis. Terlebih ini sudah akhir bulan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan bersamaku? Aku tidak keberatan berbagi, kok!" kata Jimin sembari menggeser nampannya ke depan Jungkook. Yoogyeom tak mau kalah, ia juga bersiap menyuapkan mie ke mulut Jungkook. Mereka memperlakukan Jungkook seperti bayi—coret—adik.

Merasa terharu—oke ini sedikit berlebihan—Jungkook menerima tawaran mereka berdua. Walaupun ia mengambil porsi yang benar-benar sedikit. Tak lupa ia berterima kasih. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di samping Jungkook yang sedang kosong. Mau tak mau ia menoleh karena penasaran. Dan segera menyesal karena ternyata yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Taehyung yang sekarang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Makanlah, aku sudah makan beberapa bungkus roti sebelum kemari," Taehyung menaruh nampan makan siangnya di depan Jungkook yang siap menolak. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Terima ini sebagai permintaan maaf."

Jungkook mengangguk kikuk dan menggumamkan terima kasih yang hampir tak terdengar. Seorang namja di depan Taehyung tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Hei, Jeon! Hati-hati kalau makanan itu diracuni!"

Namja yang diajak bicara tiba-tiba tersedak. Membuat pemuda yang mengatakannya tergelak. Walau tak lama kemudian kepalanya dijitak oleh Taehyung. Yoogyeom memberikan air putih untuk Jungkook, sedangkan Jimin menepuk punggung temannya itu.

"Si bodoh Hoseok ini hanya bercanda. Jangan hiraukan dia," ujar pemuda rambut oranye itu setelah puas menjitak temannya. Namun temannya yang bernama Jimin itu belum menyerah.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, dia memberikan racun dalam makanan itu! Namanya racun ...," kata Hoseok sembari menggantungkan kalimatnya, "CINTA!"

Dan Taehyung bersumpah akan menghajar seorang Jung Hoseok sepulang sekolah. Sahabatnya itu berteriak terlalu keras sehingga memancing perhatian murid-murid lainnya. Teman-teman Taehyung yang lainnya hanya menanggapi candaan Hoseok dengan tawa yang tak kalah kerasnya. Berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang berisik itu, Taehyung mengambil minuman yogurt dan meminumnya dalam diam.

Setelah sesi tersedaknya, Jungkook makan dengan cepat. Dengan biang masalah nomor satu di angkatannya duduk di sampingnya, Jungkook tak bisa untuk tidak waspada. Dua temannya telah menyelesaikan makan mereka. Sebagai teman yang setia, mereka menunggu Jungkook menghabiskan makan sembari meminum susu kotak yang mereka beli sebelumnya. Yang ditunggu pun segera menyusul temannya, meminum air putih pemberian Yoogyeom. setelah itu ia menghela napas lega.

Si berandal bermarga Kim itu meletakkan botol yogurtnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja, berdeham sebentar kemudian berujar, "Uhm, kau Jeon Jungkook bukan?"

Yang merasa namanya disebut hanya mengangguk membuat Taehyung canggung, ia mengusap tengkuknya sebelum melanjutkan, " _Well_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian tadi. Hoseok mendorongku," ia melirik tajam pada pemuda Jung itu, "kalau kau belum tahu, namaku Kim Taehyung. Kelas 10-D tak terlalu jauh dari kelasmu sepertinya. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

Tidak. Jungkook tidak ingin menjadi teman seorang magnet yang menarik masalah mendekat padanya. Namun ia tak bisa melepaskan predikat siswa baik-baiknya begitu saja. Maka dari itu, seorang Jeon Jungkook membiarkan dirinya lengah untuk sebentar, "Jeon Jungkook, 10-A. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

 _Tapi bohong,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bulan **Agustus** datang dengan tenang, menyambut Jungkook dengan sinar mentari pagi yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Tugas sekolah memang tak bisa dipungkiri banyaknya. Semua itu membuatnya tidur dengan beralaskan dan berselimut buku dan kertas-kertas pekerjaan rumah. Ia ingin segera mengikuti kegiatan klub. Ia butuh refreshing dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut hobinya. Menyanyi misalnya, menari juga boleh. Apapun yang tak ada hubungannya dengan rumus, teori, dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Kakak laki-lakinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Jeon Yoongi namanya. Mahasiswa semester pertama di Kyunghee University. Ia mengambil jurusan musik yang sangat dicintainya setelah adiknya, Jungkook. Rambut Yoongi dicat dengan warna mint, sangat berpadu padan dengan wajahnya yang imut dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Sayangnya _image_ imut itu akan hilang ketika orang-orang mendengar suaranya. Sangat rendah dan dalam. Tipikal seorang rapper.

"Kookie-ya, sarapanmu di bawah!" Seru Yoongi dari dapur. Rumah yang ditinggali Jeon bersaudara ini tidaklah besar. Sangat minimalis malah. Tetapi itu semua lebih dari cukup bagi mereka. Dibolehkan untuk tinggal sendiri di kota besar merupakan hal yang patut disyukuri bagi mereka. Di sini mereka bisa belajar mandiri.

Jungkook yang sedang menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke dapur menyahut, _"Aye, Sir!"_

Sandwich telur, menu _breakfast_ yang umum. Dengan lahap Jungkook memakannya, disusul Yoongi yang menenteng _backpack_ -nya dan ikut makan bersama adik tersayang. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sekolah Jungkook dimulai pukul delapan, begitu juga jam kuliah kakaknya. Maka dari itu mereka segera berangkat. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan terlambat.

Kakak beradik itu berjalan beriringan dalam diam menuju halte bus terdekat. Yoongi mendengarkan lagi dari _earphone-_ nya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari sesuai dengan tempo lagu. Tiba-tiba Yoongi bertanya, "Kookie-ya, kau akan ikut klub apa?"

Yang ditanya menengadah ke langit sebentar, "Entahlah, Hyung. Aku ingin klub yang memiliki semua hobiku di dalamnya. Mungkin klub pementasan."

Hyung-nya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tidak buruk. Namun terlihat sibuk. Ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk adik satu-satunya itu. Bus pertama datang, jalur A yang menuju ke universitas sang kakak. Jungkook melambaikan tangan pada Hyung-nya, " _Good luck,_ Hyung!"

Tak lama kemudian bus-nya datang. Ia segera masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat dari pintu. Menatap ke luar jendela sembari memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya. Kira-kira baru dua menit Jungkook berada dalam bus, kendaraan yang ditumpanginya itu berhenti di sebuah halte. Seseorang masuk namun Jungkook tak memperhatikan. Fokus pada layar ponselnya yang menayangkan lirik dari lagu yang tengah didengarkannya.

Ketika Jungkook menggeser pandangannya sedikit ke belakang ponselnya, ia bisa melihat sepasang sepatu _sport_ mahal yang diincarnya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Siapakah empu yang begitu kaya memakai sepatu semahal itu dengan kerennya. Bahkan celana panjang hitam yang dipakai orang itu digulung sampai pertengahan betisnya.

 _Kurang ajar sekali,_ batin Jungkook. Ia melepas _earphone_ -nya dan menoleh ke depan, sayangnya ia mendapati seorang yang tidak ingin ia temui berdiri di hadapannya.

Kim.

 _Troublemaker._

Taehyung.

Ia segera memakai _earphone_ -nya kembali, namun naas. Ponselnya terjatuh dan tergelincir tepat di samping kaki Taehyung. _Holy shit_. Kau baru saja menjadi Jeon— _unlucky_ —Jungkook. Di saat seperti ini, Jungkook ingin pingsan saja. _Pura-pura tidur saja, lah!_ pikirnya.

Namja bermarga Kim itu merasakan sesuatu menabrak kakinya. Ia pun menunduk dan melihat sebuah ponsel Samsong model terbaru terdampar di lantai bus. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengambilnya. Namun ia sedikit terkejut mendapati foto seorang namja yang ia kenal menjadi _lockscreen_ ponsel tersebut. Tak hanya itu, sebuah _earphone_ menancap di salah satu ujungnya. Dengan mengikuti kabelnya, Taehyung mendapati sang pemilik yang sedang (pura-pura) tertidur sembari mendengarkan musik. Ia mengamati bagaimana rupa seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tenang itu. Wajah _innocent_ , hidung bangir, bulu mata panjang, bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka. Poni dari surai cokelat tua-nya hampir menutup mata pemuda itu. Lucu sekali. Dengan jahil, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya sendiri kemudian memotret _lockscreen_ dan juga Jungkook yang sedang (pura-pura) tidur. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya dan mengembalikan ponsel Jungkook ke pangkuan sang empunya barang elektronik tersebut.

Jungkook yang merasakan pacarnya—ponsel—telah kembali kepadanya perlahan memberanikan diri untuk mengintip sejenak. Namja oranye itu masih berdiri menatap ke luar lewat jendela yang ada di pintu bus. Sorot matanya tajam, namun ekspresinya sendu. Sejenak Jungkook mengagumi figur Taehyung yang sangat apik itu. Wajah tampan, tubuh yang kurus namun terbentuk dengan baik, kaki jenjang. Jangan lupakan dandanannya. Kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung tiga perempat dan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan bebas, dasi yang dilonggarkan, celana yang digulung ke atas, dan tentu saja! Sepatu mahal sialan dari Adides merah-hitam yang sangat ia inginkan.

Sebelum tenggelam dalam rasa iri yang mendalam, Jungkook memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sekali lagi dan hanyut dalam melodi yang mengalir di indera pendengarnya. Tak terasa 15 menit pun berlalu. Bangunan sekolah milik Yeonhwa sudah terlihat. Bus pun berhenti. Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk turun tetapi ia teringat seonggok manusia berwajah mirip kelinci sedang tidur di dekatnya. Ia pun membangunkan Jungkook.

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook. Bangun, kau sudah sam—," baru saja Taehyung akan menggoyangkan bahu Jungkook, pemuda yang tertidur itu tiba-tiba membuka mata dan bangun dari posisi duduknya dengan cepat. Tidak menyadari ada pria lain di hadapannya sehingga dahi indah keduanya bertabrakan.

 **JDUK!**

"Argh, appo!"

" _Shit_ , ini sakit sekali!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari bus dengan memegangi dahi masing-masing. Bekas merah kentara sekali di kulit mereka yang notabene putih, walaupun Taehyung memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap.

"Ya! Kau kenapa, sih? Bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu," komplain Taehyung. Jungkook masih mengelus dahinya sambil mengernyit, _well_ ..., itu sakit sekali.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Jungkook membungkuk dan berkata, "Mianhae, aku tadi kaget karena kukira aku sudah tertidur lama."

Taehyung hanya bisa memaklumi itu. Ia menghela napas kemudian tersenyum miring, "Baiklah, kau kumaafkan. _By the way_ , kau lucu sekali saat tidur."

Mata Jungkook membola, "Huh! Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidur?"

Namun Taehyung malah berlari memasuki sekolah tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Jungkook berusaha mengejar tetapi melihat Taehyung yang sudah berkumpul dengan teman-teman berandalannya mengurungkan niat. Dia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa tak seharusnya ia berada begitu dekat dengan orang itu. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa Taehyung bukan orang berbahaya namun tetap saja ..., ia tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya.

.

.

.

Mungkin julukan Bad Luck Jungkook sangat cocok untuknya saat ini. Tadi malam, Jungkook tertidur tanpa sempat mengisi formulir pendaftaran klub. Kemudian bangun kesiangan tanpa sempat memakan sarapannya dan lupa membawa uang saku. Dan yang paling parah saat ketua kelas menyuruh semua siswa mengumpulkan formulir tersebut, lembar milik Jungkook hilang.

" _What the fuck_ ," umpat Jungkook tanpa sadar.

Bambam yang tanpa sengaja mendengarnya kaget. Temannya yang biasanya tenang dan terkondisi itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya. Mengumpat.

"Jung, hebat! Kau baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak pantas di dengar," kata Bambam sambil terkekeh. Jungkook yang menyadari perbuatannya tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf kemudian berlalu untuk mencopy formulir klub untuknya. Bambam menanggapi santai.

Orang bilang waktu terbang.

Ya, terbang dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Jungkook belum menyelesaikan formulirnya. Tempat fotokopi milik sekolahnya sedang sibuk-sibuknya menangani fotokopi soal ujian dan materi sehingga Jungkook harus menunggu antrian yang sangat panjang. Dengan terpaksa ia meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengikuti pelajaran dahulu, kemudian mengambilnya sepulang sekolah.

Dalam waktu lima menit, pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu menyelesaikan tulisannya. Sayang sekali, perjuangan belum selesai sampai disitu. Formulirnya masih harus dikumpulkan ke ruang Dewan Siswa. Padahal, untuk kesana ia harus melewati segerombolan kakak kelas yang pastinya sedang berada di luar kelas karena saat ini adalah istirahat kedua untuk tingkat 12 yang nanti akan ada kelas tambahan.

"O Tuhan, lancarkanlah usahaku," bisiknya pelan. Sambil menenteng tas, ia berjalan menuju gedung dua. Melewati barisan ruang kelas tingkat akhir itu dengan langkah hati-hati. Berusaha sesopan mungkin terhadap senior-seniornya jika kedapatan saling bertatapan.

Perjalanan menuju ruang Dewan Siswa terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Seniornya benar-benar berwajah mengerikan. _Efek terlalu lama belajar_ , pikir Jungkook. Akhirnya ia sampai di kawasan ruang klub dan ruang Dewan Siswa. Tempat itu merupakan kawasan sepi murid karena pada bulan ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sedang ditiadakan. Belum dimulai tepatnya. Jungkook tetap melangkah sampai kakinya menapak di depan ruang yang dicarinya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka namun seperti tak ada orang di dalamnya. Namun pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu tetap mengetuknya. Berusaha sopan dan tak lupa berkata permisi. Kemudian menilik ke dalam tetapi ruang itu kosong tanpa siswa pengurusnya. Mungkin sudah pulang mengingat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 4.27 p.m. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara derap kaki dari kejauhan, yang spontan dihiraukannya. Baru saja sebelah kakinya terangkat, seseorang mendorongnya—tanpa sengaja, sebenarnya—sehingga ia oleng ke depan.

Tetapi siapa sangka orang yang menabraknya itu justru memegangi pinggang Jungkook dan membaliknya sehingga ia jatuh di bawah Jungkook.

 **BLUGH!**

 _Tidak sakit?_ pikir Jungkook yang kini memejamkan matanya. Takut hidungnya kenapa-kenapa. Tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sejak kapan keramik bentuknya tidak datar? Sejak kapan lantai bisa mengaduh?

"Ternyata kau berat juga," kata seseorang yang tertimpa Jungkook, "bisa menyingkir? Atau kau terlalu nyaman berada di atasku sedekat ini?"

 **PLIK!**

Mata Jungkook membelalak. Suara ini tidak asing baginya. Dan benar saja, seorang Kim Taehyung sedang menyeringai dengan tampan **di—bawah—Jungkook**. _Okay_. INI TIDAK BAIK. Jungkook segera menegakkan posisinya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Sampai terasa di telinganya.

" _Shit_!" pemuda Jeon itu mengumpat lagi.

Namja yang lebih tua terkekeh, "Yah, kita harus berhenti bertemu dengan menyakitkan seperti ini."

Taehyung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan, membantu Jungkook berdiri juga. "Terima kasih," kata Jungkook malu-malu. Ia pun merapikan lembar formulirnya yang lecek karena digenggam terlalu erat tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyung?"

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pejuru ruangan. Tak menemukan keberadaan orang lain di sana selain mereka berdua. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku kemejanya. Sebuah kertas. Ia pun membuka mulutnya, "Aku ingin mengumpulkan formulir ini. Tadi aku harus mengurus sesuatu sehingga aku harus melakukannya sendiri."

Yang lebih muda hanya manggut-manggut. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah meja, di sana terdapat tumpukan formulir klub. Jungkook dan Taehyung meletakkannya bersama dan keduanya kaget seketika. Mereka mendaftar di klub yang sama. Selamat untuk Jeon Jungkook yang akan lebih sering bertemu sumber masalah, dan selamat juga untuk Kim Taehyung yang bagaikan memenangkan _jackpot_ dengan hadiah kelinci lucu _moodbooster_ -nya.

"Wow, kebetulan macam apa ini? Aku merasa beruntung bisa lebih dekat denganmu," perkataan Taehyung langsung dibalik oleh Jungkook. hanya dalam hati tentunya. Ia masih punya secuil rasa yang bernama takut di hatinya. Bagaimana kalau dia dihajar. Oh, itu berlebihan. Ketika hendak membalas perkataan Taehyung, ia melihat luka lebam dan darah di wajah Taehyung.

Dan mulutnya pun bergerak merespon, "Hyung, kau berkelahi?"

Mendadak tubuh Taehyung terlihat tegang. Hanya sebentar, lalu rileks lagi. Ia menghembuskan napas berat dan berjalan ke luar ruangan sembari menjawab, "Yah ..., sedikit perkelahian dengan orang-orang bodoh yang suka cari masalah denganku. Mereka senang sekali menantangku. Kalau kudiamkan semakin menjadi, kalau kulayani mereka bisa _mati_."

Sosok Taehyung ini terlihat gelap. Suram. Seakan memendam penyesalan namun juga kesedihan yang dalam. Jungkook menahan napasnya tanpa sadar.

"Jangan takut. Aku tak akan pernah memulai perkelahian, apalagi dengan seorang kelinci yang lucu seperti ini," Taehyung berbalik dan melanjutkan ucapannya sembari tersenyum tulus, "ayo kita pulang!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tetapi Taehyung berbelok arah menuju tempat parkir. Menghampiri sepeda motor miliknya dan itu berarti Jungkook harus berjalan sendiri menuju halte bus yang letaknya 300 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Jungkook benci sendirian di jalanan yang ramai disaat hari sudah gelap. Bukannya takut, hanya saja hal itu terasa sangat sepi. Dan seorang Jeon Jungkook membencinya. Jalanan begitu ramai, namun dirinya merasa sendiri.

Rasanya seperti menjadi orang yang terasingkan.

Halte bus tinggal beberapa langkah di depannya ketika suara bel motor menyapa pendengarannya. Motor sport jingga-hitam berhenti di samping Jungkook membuatnya menoleh.

"Naiklah!" perintah namja itu, Kim Taehyung. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menolak. Tetapi tatapan tajam dari teman seangkatannya itu menyurutkan niatnya. Seakan menyuarakan bahwa empunya mata tak menerima penolakan. "Hei, jangan sungkan begitu. Kita teman, bukan?"

Lewat celah _helmet_ yang dipakai Taehyung, Jungkook bisa melihat senyum perseginya. Begitu cerah dan tulus sehingga rasa enggan dalam hati Jungkook sirna begitu saja. Spontan ia tersenyum simpul. Kakinya melangkah menaiki kendaraan roda dua itu. Sayangnya perintah Taehyung tak berhenti di situ. Pemuda oranye itu mengamit tangan Jungkook, membimbingnya ke pinggangnya. Memastikan sekali lagi, "Pegangan padaku. Karena kau tidak memakai helm, kita akan lewat jalan kecil. Kuharap kau tak keberatan."

Sore itu, detak jantung Jungkook seakan mengirim getaran ke jemari tanggannya. Tanpa mengetahui jantung pemuda yang ada di depannya berdetak sama cepatnya. Namun keduanya hanya diam.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Jeon bersaudara, Yoongi segera membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk. Memang tak lama karena hari sudah malam sehingga Taehyung undur diri untuk pulang setelah menyesap setengah cangkir teh hangat. Jeon muda kini menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Membersihkan tubuh kemudian mempersiapkan jadwal esok harinya. Sampai sebuah kertas jatuh dari dalam tas. Jungkook mengambilnya dan membaca sebaris kalimat tercetak disana.

 _ **September 1st, 2014**_

 _Saengil chukhahamnida, Jeon Jungkookie._

.

.

.

Waktu benar-benar terbang dengan cepat melintasi ruang. Tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan sayapnya untuk berhenti barang sejenak. Rasanya baru kemarin Taehyung mengantar Jungkook pulang dengan motor Ducate-nya. Dan sekarang hal itu menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua karena ternyata mereka tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama. Jarak rumah mereka tak lebih dari setengah kilometer.

Yoongi juga lumayan suka pada Taehyung yang merupakan teman pertama yang datang ke rumah Jeon bersaudara. Terlebih lagi seorang Kim yang kaya itu tak sungkan untuk bergaul dengan Jeon yang super sederhana. Sayangnya bagi Yoongi, teman Jungkook yang satu itu terlalu berisik dan hiperaktif. Dan sang adik tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengatasi 'kelebihan' temannya.

 **Tok tok tok!**

Pagi itu suara ketokan pintu terdengar di rumah Jeon bersaudara. Sang kakak yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan pagi menyuruh adiknya untuk membukakan pintu. Dengan tergesa Jungkook menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Apa yang menyambut Jungkook pertama kali ketika membuka pintu adalah suara terompet tepat di wajahnya—yang kaget bukan main. Gelak tawa dari seorang namja yang tak asing lagi menyapa telinganya. Tangannya yang tidak memegang terompet berusaha mengabadikan wajah aneh Jungkook.

"Selamat tahun baru, Jeon Jungkook!" tuturnya dengan ceria. Senyum segiempat tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Dengan segenap tenaga pagi Jungkook, ia memukul dada temannya itu. Menimbulkan suara kesakitan yang terdengar berlebihan. Walau jujur saja, itu sangat sakit. Salahkan Taehyung yang menyulut emosinya di pagi hari yang 'seharusnya' tenang seperti biasanya. Dalam diam ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya diikuti anak anjing—bukan—di belakangnya.

Melihat Yoongi keluar dari dapur, Taehyung menyapa, "Yo, Yoongi hyung! Selamat tahun baru!"

"Yo, Taehyung-ah. Menjemput Jungkook?" sahut Yoongi yang dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "mau mengunyah beberapa potong roti?"

Yang ditawari berteriak dengan semangat, "Woohoo! Makan pagi bersama Jeon bersaudara. _Let's go_!"

Musim dingin di bulan **Januari** menciptakan kesan tersendiri bagi Jungkook. Tidak bisa keluar lama-lama saat tahun baru karena bisa mati beku. Jalanan tertutup beberapa centimeter salju putih yang masih setia mempertahankan wujudnya. Mempersulit akses menuju luar rumah.

Kini Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Sudah terhitung tiga bulan mereka berdua berangkat sekolah bersama. Namun, hari ini Taehyung tak membawa motornya dengan alasan Ducate oranye miliknya sedang masuk angin. Jungkook hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena mendengar jawaban Taehyung, membuat namja yang lebih tua itu tertawa dan mengusuk surai cokelat tua milik Jungkook.

Di dalam bus mereka tak banyak bicara. Jungkook duduk di kursi dekat pintu sedangkan Taehyung berdiri di depannya, menghadap ke luar jendela seperti biasa. Sekali lagi, Jungkook menjatuhkan pandangannya ke wajah Taehyung. Ada luka baru di sana. Mengotori kulit muka Taehyung yang sedikit lebih gelap.

Karena tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran, Jungkook pun bersuara, "Ta-taehyung-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu saat malam tahun baru?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Bola matanya bergerak ke sudut mata, otaknya berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Setelah merasa yakin, ia menjawab, "Tak ada yang kulakukan. Hanya mengurung diri di rumah, maraton film, ngemil, dan main games. Kenapa?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Hanya penasaran. Wajahmu jelek dengan luka-luka itu."

"Wah, bocah sialan," Taehyung menjitak kepala Jungkook pelan, ia menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan memar ini dua hari yang lalu."

Mata Jungkook bergerak menatap Taehyung, menyalurkan kata _mengapa_ tanpa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Untung saja namja yang lebih tua dapat menangkap sinyal itu. Taehyung mulai bercerita dengan suara berat dan pelan.

"Dua hari yang lalu adalah hari dimana masa hidupku berkurang setahun. Teman-teman mainku mengajak bermain keluar. Yah, kegiatan yang sudah biasa kami lakukan memang. Pergi ke _game centre_ , makan bersama di restoran pinggir jalan, dan seseorang menaruh alkohol di minumanku. Awalnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa, namun seorang pengunjung menyenggolku sampai jatuh. Sangat terlihat bahwa dia sengaja. Well, setelah itu perkelahian tak terelakkan lagi. Alkohol membuatku jadi sensitif," terangnya.

Untuk kali ini, Jungkook merasa bodoh. Dia tak tahu kalau temannya itu baru saja berulang tahun. Padahal dua hari yang lalu, Jungkook sempat menemani Taehyung menyerviskan motornya. Taehyung bahkan menraktirnya beberapa makanan ringan dan sebungkus es krim cokelat.

 _Bodoh! Jeon Jungkook bodoh!_ Batin Jungkook terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Bus yang tiba-tiba berhenti menandakan bahwa tempat perhentian sudah menanti. Yeonhwa Highschool di tahun baru tetaplah sama. Hanya saja salju putih menghiasi sudut-sudutnya yang nampak. Terlihat indah; terlihat dingin. Mereka pun turun dari bus, berlari kecil memasuki kawasan sekolah menuju kelas masing-masing. Saling bertukar sapa dengan teman-teman—kebanyakan kenalan Taehyung—dan mengucapkan selamat tahun baru.

Taehyung yang pertama kali sampai di depan kelas, berhenti sejenak di depan pintu dan berucap, "Uhm, aku masuk dulu."

 _Apa-apaan._

Sebelum Taehyung sempat masuk ke dalam kelas, Jungkook menahan lengannya. Mengusap belakang kepala kemudian bersuara, "Ee ..., Taehyung-ah. Kalau kau tidak ada kegiatan—dan tidak keberatan tentunya—pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku. Kita pulang bareng."

Dengan segera Jungkook kabur menuju kelasnya dan Taehyung tak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain berteriak 'ok' dari tempatnya berdiri. Taehyung terhenyak. Tersenyum miring mengingat ajakan kencan—pikirnya—dari Jungkook. Saat masuk ke dalam, Hoseok berikut kawan-kawan sepermainan Taehyung menyapa dirinya dengan akrab. Sesekali menepuk, bahkan memukul, punggung sobat paling pandai mereka.

"Yo, Tae!" sapa Hoseok tepat ketika Taehyung menaruh tasnya di meja, "adakah kemajuan dalam hubunganmu dengan si-imut-Jeon itu?"

Yang ditanyai batuk seketika. Walau ini pembicaraan antara mereka berdua, tetap saja suara Hoseok tak bisa dibilang lirih ketika mengatakannya. "Dasar sial, kecilkan suaramu! Dan _sorry_ , aku tak ingin memberitahumu. Kau itu bagaikan ember bocor."

Hoseok menimpali, antara sebal namun geli, "Berengsek. Kau tak akan betah berada di sekolah ini tanpa aku. Berterimakasihlah kepadaku yang membuatmu bisa berduaan dengan Jungkook di toilet waktu itu." Membuat Taehyung mendengus karenanya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memang pernah terjebak—dijebak—oleh Hoseok di kamar mandi sekolah. Membuat mereka berdua harus menunggu kurang lebih satu jam untuk bisa keluar. Menunggu seseorang dengan penuh kebaikan hati membukakan gembok di luar. Saat itu suasananya canggung sekali. Sebelumnya, Taehyung marah-marah pada Hoseok. Dengan lancar menyuarakan sumpah-serapah yang ada dalam otaknya. Namun, ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca—dia ketakutan karena Taehyung yang marah itu mengerikan—segala emosinya meluap seketika. Kecanggungan sungguh tak terelakkan.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika guru sastra datang, membuatnya tak jadi melontarkan caci maki untuk Hoshiki kesayangannya. Ia muntah pelangi karena pikiran tentang sahabatnya itu.

.

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook. Katakan padaku, menurutmu aku ini apa?" tanya Taehyung. Sesekali menyesap segelas _ice vanilla latte_ di genggamannya. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan belajar mereka di sekolah. Di sore hari ini, Jungkook mengajak Taehyung mampir ke cafe _. Untuk hadiah ulang tahun_ kalau kata pemuda kelas A itu.

Jungkook membuat gestur berpikir, "Hm ..., kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau ini preman. Tetapi untunglah kelakuanmu itu—" sejenak Taehyung berbinar senang,

"—seperti idiot."

Dan saat itulah Jungkook tergelak melihat ekspresi tidak suka dari namja yang duduk di depannya itu. Taehyung mendengus malas, menyesal sudah menunjukkan wajah gembira dan penuh harap. Cafe yang mereka datangi tak terlalu ramai kala itu, meskipun jam kerja dan sekolah telah berakhir. Beberapa pengunjung terlalu larut dalam dunia masing-masing sehingga tawa Jungkook yang kelewat keras tak menggangu mereka.

" _Mianhae_ , kalau bicaraku kelewatan. Tapi serius, kau ini entah terlalu jenius sampai terlihat idiot atau apa," mungkin ini pertama kalinya Taehyung merasakan hatinya terlampau senang mendengar Jungkook mengatakannya, "kau itu keren apa adanya."

Kedua netra Taehyung tak bisa lepas dari rupa Jungkook tatkala mengatakan itu. Senyumannya sangat indah. Jungkook pun menepuk pundak temannya, "Jangan berkelahi dan menimbulkan masalah lagi, Tae. _I wish you all the best of luck!_ "

Mereka memang tak terlalu akrab. Jarang bisa terbuka satu sama lain. Tak pernah melepaskan kungkungan yang membuat mereka tak bisa tertawa lepas. Momen kebersamaan pun hanya dihabiskan dengan kesunyian, diam, diam, dan kecanggungan. Kalau Jungkook adalah _dumb_ , maka Taehyung adalah _dumber_.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jungkookie. Aku merasa sangat tua, umurku berkurang ..., aku sudah tak sekuat dulu kalau berkelahi," ujar Taehyung dengan cara bicara seperti kakek-kakek kesakitan.

Jungkook menekan bibirnya menjadi segaris, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Pokoknya wajahmu terlihat **sangaaaat jelek** dengan bekas luka, memar, dan darah itu. Melihatmu terluka membuatku kasihan."

"Oh, padahal aku merasa sangat seksi dengan itu," balasnya sambil menyeringai. Hal itu membuat Jungkook merona tipis dan segera melakukan tindakan defensif.

"Yah, terkadang aku jadi ingin menampar mukamu," Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan siap menampar, hanya bercanda tentunya. Keduanya pun tertawa. Bahagia di dunianya.

Terkadang Jungkook hanya ingin waktu berhenti sejenak. Memandangi Taehyung, hanya dia. Karena secepat apapun Jungkook berlari, kakinya tak akan bisa membawanya pergi. Energinya seakan terbuang sia-sia di jalur yang dilaluinya. Seperti sisi lingkaran yang tiada akhir. Sekeras Ia selalu berakhir di tempatnya memulai. Karena hati Jungkook _mulai berdetak_ dengan berantakan semenjak Taehyung hadir dalam singgah di kehidupannya dan ia akan _berakhir menata_ kembali degupan aneh itu setiap kali, saat Taehyung hadir kembali.

 _Tetaplah tersenyum. Tetaplah tertawa Jungkookie._

Karena bagi Taehyung, wajah itu layak diabadikan. Kalau ia disuruh menentukan momen paling indah dalam hidupnya, hatinya akan memilih momen bersama Jungkook sebagai jawaban. Dan tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menggapai sosok indah itu. Menghapus jarak yang selalu diciptakan oleh Jungkook antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, Jungkookie. Menurutmu ..., warna rambut apa yang cocok untukku?"

.

.

.

"Selamat bertambah tua, Jeon— _sialan_ —Jungkook!" seru Jimin pada sahabatnya itu. Tak lupa ia memukul pundak Jungkook dengan tenaga yang berlebihan, membuat Jungkook mengerang kesakitan.

Jungkook memberengut kesal. "Park— _berengsek_ —Jimin! Sebutkan bagian tulang dari tubuhmu yang minta dipukul?"

Merasakan aura membunuh yang besar, Jimin menyerah. Ia meminta maaf pada Jungkook. Lebih baik cari aman dari pada kesakitan.

 **Bulan kesembilan** di tahun 2015 datang dengan cepat. Jungkook sudah merasakan dua kali ulang tahun di masa sekolah menengahnya. Entah Jungkook harus bersyukur atau tidak sebab ia harus terjebak dua tahun bersama Jimin. Setidaknya, pemuda sipit dengan tinggi lebih pendek dari Jungkook itu terlihat senang sekali karena bisa sekelas dengan Jungkook lagi. Tak hanya itu, di kelas 11-B ini Jungkook memiliki teman sekelas yang baru.

"Kook, jangan lupa kalau nanti kami akan ke rumahmu!" kata Hoseok, sembari mendudukkan diri di meja yang berada di depan Jungkook. "Jangan lupa membeli makanan yang banyak, aku akan protes jika persediaan camilanmu tak mencukupi."

Jungkook hanya mengiyakan dengan—sedikit—terpaksa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook memiliki pesta ulang tahun setelah ia lulus sekolah dasar. Jujur saja, ia senang. Terlebih lagi sedikit kegembiraan tak akan menimbulkan masalah bukan?

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang kelas terbuka. Seorang pemuda masuk menenteng beberapa kaleng _coke_. Penampilan berandal seperti biasa namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Kini rambut Taehyung berwarna merah. Tidak gelap, namun tak terlalu mencolok. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero kelas kemudian mendatangi sahabatnya, Hoseok, di mejanya.

"Bro, kau akan ikut ke rumah Jungkook, 'kan?" tanya Hoseok sembari mengambil sekaleng _coke_ dari tangan Taehyung. "Seseorang menantimu."

Mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok, atensi Jungkook dan Taehyung sontak beralih pada namja yang berkata itu. Hening sesaat. Jungkook membuang napas bergetar ketika pandangan Taehyung jatuh padanya.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, namun terlihat sedih, "Oh, soal nanti sore, maaf. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompokku dengan Soojung. Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk sehingga baru bisa megerjakannya nanti padahal _deadline_ tugas itu besok."

Bola mata Jungkook bergerak tak tenang. Pikirannya melayang. Bayangan Taehyung yang menghabiskan sore ini bersama Soojung, berdua saja, membuatnya tertunduk lesu. Meskipun ia tahu Taehyung dan Soojung hanya teman sekelas—karena dia juga teman sekelas mereka—rasanya aneh.

Dengan bahu yang turun, Jungkook menimpali, "Tak apa, Tae. Moon _seonsaengnim_ akan marah jika kau tak menyelesaikan tugas itu. Eum ..., kabari aku kalau kau ingin menyusul atau semacamnya."

Senyum terpaksa terpatri di wajah pemuda yang berulang tahun itu. Taehyung tersenyum pula, senyum segi empat yang khas, kemudian ia mengusuk rambut Jungkook. Kebiasaannya yang baru. Pemuda itu terlalu menggemaskan di matanya. "Maaf, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan menerima sekaleng _coke_ dari Taehyung. Suara seorang gadis menyapa pendengarannya. Bukan diperuntukkan untuknya, ia hanya mendengar. Taehyung beranjak dari depannya menuju meja Soojung. Membahas tugas kelompok mereka.

 _Masalah lagi..._

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, Yoongi pulang cepat. Alasannya ia akan menginap di rumah kawannya sehingga harus mempersiapkan sesuatu dahulu di rumah. Ada proyek _mixtape_ yang harus dikerjakan. Jungkook hanya ber-oh ria. Mereka berdua membereskan rumah, berhubung teman-teman Jungkook akan mampir. Setidaknya untuk memberi kesan nyaman pada mereka.

"Yoongi hyung, apakah persediaan camilan kita masih ada?" tanya Jungkook.

Kakaknya berjalan ke dapur, berseru dari sana, "Kita kehabisan makanan. Pergilah membeli beberapa di _mart_."

Lantas sang adik mengambil dompetnya dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk membeli camilan. _Makanan kecil adalah hidangan wajib ketika berkumpul bersama teman_ , itu kata Jimin dahulu.

Kini mata Jungkook menyusuri deretan makanan ringan yang dipajang di rak. Bingung mau membeli yang mana. Terutama karena tak tahu selera teman-temannya. Terang saja, Jungkook jarang _hangout_ bersama kawan dari sekolahnya. Tak ingin menghabiskan uang jajan, alasannya. Yoongi dan Jungkook tetap harus menabung untuk masa depan mereka. Setidaknya meringankan beban orang tua mereka.

"Oke! Tortilla chips, biskuit, dan keripik kentang harusnya cukup untuk mereka. Aku tak menerima protes. Membuat masalah saja," gumam Jungkook. Tak lupa, ia mengambil dua botol besar _coke_ sebagai tambahan. Segera ia menenteng keranjang belanjanya ke kasir.

Sambil menunggu petugas kasir menghitung belanjaannya, netra Jungkook melirik ke arah jam di dinding toko itu. Pukul 5.47 p.m. terpampang di sana. _Sebentar lagi jam enam, dan mereka akan tiba di rumahku_ , batin Jungkook.

Ia menyodorkan uang pas kepada petugas kasir itu, berucap terimakasih dan mulai berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Jalanan sore itu lumayan ramai. Mungkin karena hari ini masih libur akhir semester ganjil, banyak remaja berlalu-lalang dengan gerombolan masing-masing. Namun Jungkook tak punya banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan mereka semua, sehingga ia mempercepat langkahnya kembali pulang.

Kakinya sudah menjejak halaman depan rumah Jeon bersaudara. Mengetuk pintu sekali-duakali dan Yoongi membukanya. "Kookie-ya, letakkan belanjaan itu di dapur dan rapikan ruang keluarga—entah aku harus menyebutnya apa—segera!"

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Hari ini _hyung_ -nya selalu menyuruh ini-itu. Lagipula mereka berdua sudah membereskan rumah tadi. Tetapi Jungkook tetap saja menurut, sebagai adik yang baik. Ia menuju ke dapur, meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu di sana.

Kotak berwarna hitam dengan ukuran sedang.

Itu kotak hadiah.

Dengan wajah sumringah—dan manik berbinar tentunya—Jungkook membawa bingkisan itu ke pangkuannya. Mendapati secarik kartu ucapan dan membacanya. _Jeon Jungkook, hari ini kau genap berusia 18 tahun. Tetaplah menjadi sang golden maknae bagiku dan ayah-ibu. I wish you all the best of luck._

Itu dari Yoongi. Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyum manis yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Ketika membuka bingkisan itu, ia menemukan sebuah _earphone_ dengan merek Beets berwarna hitam dan sebuah beanie hitam dengan tulisan putih _SOBER._

"Kudengar _earphone_ -mu rusak, makanya kubelikan yang baru. Karena kau suka Bigbang, _beanie_ itu untukmu sebagai bonus," tutur Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Jungkook. "Apa kau suka? Kalau tidak suka modelnya, aku bisa tukarkan dengan yang lain. Struk belanjanya masih kusimpan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook membawa Yoongi ke pelukannya. "Hyung, walaupun kau ini kadang judes, kau tetap yang terbaik. Terimakasih!"

Yoongi hanya mengelus kepala Jungkook, membalas pelukannya dan menggumamkan kata _kapanpun._ Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan. Jungkook segera membawa hadiah dari _hyung_ -nya itu ke kamar. Saat Jungkook hendak menuju ruang keluarga, listrik padam dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

 **PETS.**

Gelap.

 _Tentu saja, Kook. Apa yang kau harapkan dari mati lampu,_ batinnya. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan dengan berpedoman pada tembok. Dalam kegelapan itu, pendengaran Jungkook menangkap sebuah suara. Ada pintu yang dibuka. _Oh, tidak! Jangan pencuri._

"Hyung! Apa kau masih ada di dapur?" ujarnya. Sambil terus mencari jalan. Betapa bodohnya ia karena meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar. _Well,_ tak ada yang tahu kalau malam itu akan mati lampu. Dengan berlalunya detik demi detik, Jungkook tak kunjung mendengar balasan dari sang kakak. Malahan ia merasa kedinginan. Serius, ada yang membuka pintu rumahnya. Entah itu Yoongi atau siapapun.

Akhirnya, Jungkook sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang lumayan lapang. Ruang keluarga. Ia sudah hapal betul letak perabot rumah dan lokasi tiap ruangnya. Karena itu kegelapan tak menghentikan langkahnya.

 **Dugh.**

Suara itu terdengar jelas. Ada seseorang di tempat itu bersamanya. "Yah, Yoongi hyung. Ini tidak lucu."

Titik-titik keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Jujur, Jungkook agak takut. Bagaimana kalau ada maling sungguhan. Kini, ketakutan Jungkook berada di puncak maksimal ketika lengannya menyenggol sesuatu. Seperti sosok manusia. dan saat ia mencoba kabur, sepasang telapak tangan mendarat di bahunya.

"BOO!"

"YAAH!"

 **Futs.**

Lampu menyala.

"KEJUTAN~"

Muncullah wajah-wajah teman Jungkook di hadapannya. Jimin, Hoseok, Bambam, dan Yoogyeom. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa bingkisan beraneka ukuran. Lengkap dengan kartu ucapan masing-masing. Sayangnya, hal itu tak membantu menghilangkan degupan gila di jantung Jungkook. Ia masih kaget. Tentu.

"Hahahaha! Wajahmu, Kook! Seperti habis melihat hantu," kata Jimin sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak sohibnya itu. Jungkook hanya mencebikkan bibir.

"Yang kulihat lebih mengerikan daripada hantu," balasnya malas.

Mereka berempat justru tertawa. Bambam menyeletuk, "Haha—ha. Apa-apaan itu tadi. _Boo-yah_ seperti Red Velvet saja."

Kalau Jungkook tidak ingat bahwa mereka ini teman dekatnya, ia sudah akan mendaratkan sol sepatu ke wajah teman-temannya dengan indah. "Terserah. Aku akan ke dapur dahulu mengambilkan makanan."

"Ambil yang banyak, Kook!" seru Hoseok. Yoogyeom mengiyakan, "Lebih banyak lebih baik."

Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba Yoongi datang membawa sebuah roti ulang tahun. Tiramisu. Dengan lilin putih bejumlah sembilan di atasnya. Mereka menyanyikan lagi selamat ulang tahun. Dan Jungkook berdoa, memohon sesuatu sebelum meniup lilinnya. Acara tetap berlanjut. Mereka makan-makan sambil berceloteh dan bercanda ria. Sedikit disesalkan sebab Yoongi harus segera pergi. Padahal Park Jimin baru saja melakukan pendekatan pada kakak Jungkook itu.

Namja yang berulang tahun membuka kotak kadonya satu persatu. Ada _speaker_ dari Jimin, dua buah _t-_ shirt putih kesukaan Jungkook dari Yoogyeom, dua edisi majalah dewasa— _tolong selamatkan kelinci polos ini_ —dari Bambam, dan tiga pasang kaos kaki Iron Man dari Hoseok.

"Dan bonus foto-foto Taehyung untukmu, Manis," Hoseok menambahkan sembari mengulurkan bingkisan kecil pada Jungkook. Tak lupa dengan _wink_ genit yang membuahkan tonjokan tak berperasaan dari Jungkook sendiri. Pandangan Jungkook turun ke arah dua buah majalah tak senonoh yang tersaji di hadapannya. Yang satu covernya seorang wanita yang— _sensor_ —dan satu lagi bergambar laki-laki dengan— _sensor_. Tolong Jungkook ingin menjejalkan dua buku laknat ini ke mulut Bambam.

"BAMBAM!"

"Ini ide Jimin juga, Kook!" kata Bambam, dan Jimin mendelik kepadanya.

"KALIAN GILA!"

Mereka berempat segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan terburu dan bergegas keluar dari rumah Jungkook sebab namja yang bersangkutan sudah bertransformasi menjadi kelinci ganas.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang. Rumahnya sepi lagi. Ia sendirian. Dengan berat hati, ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil ponsel lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Memakan keripik kentang yang masih tersisa. Sesekali mengecek ponselnya, mengharapkan seseorang menghubunginya. Baik itu pesan singkat ataupun telepon. Tetapi tak satu pun muncul di pemberitahuan.

Helaan napas terdengar lagi. Sudah pukul 8.21 p.m. dan Jungkook tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Terlalu malas untuk merapikan kekacauan di rumahnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke penjuru ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Televisi? Bukan. Makanan? Oh, dia sudah cukup kenyang. Majalah porno?

 _Bloody hell, no. Freakin' no._

 **Tok tok tok.**

Suara ketukan pintu yang familiar di telinga Jungkook terdengar. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu berlari menuju pintu utama. Membukanya dengan penuh harap. Namun, binar matanya hilang ketika menemukan tak ada orang di sana. Raut mukanya berubah kecewa.

"Merindukanku, huh?" suara berat seorang namja berambut merah menyapa dari balik pohon. Senyum segiempat terpatri di wajahnya. Taehyung berdiri merapikan kemejanya. _Undershirt_ berwarna hitam dipakai di dalam dengan kombinasi celana _jeans_ sobek-sobek— _beggar style_ kesukaan Taehyung.

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya, "Terlalu percaya diri. Aku tutup."

"Yah! Jangan begitu. Maafkan aku," tangan Taehyung menggapai kenop pintu sebelum pemilik rumah menutupnya. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda mempersilahkan. Taehyung pun masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Matanya menangkap suatu gambar porno yang tergeletak di lantai. Segera netranya membola, kemudian menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Yang ditatap pun segera sadar dan berteriak.

"ASTAGA JUNGKOOK!"

"TIDAAK! BUKAN AKU!"

Dengan tak berperasaan, Jungkook menendang dua benda nista itu jauh-jauh. Wajahnya merah padam, begitu juga dengan namja yang lebih tua. Canggung sekali sehingga Taehyung membuka mulutnya, "Wow! Ternyata Jeon Jungkook memang sudah dewasa, ya?"

"Itu pemberian Bambam dan Jimin," Wajah Jungkook masih bersemu, ia memberengut karena perkataan Taehyung. Dalam hati mengutuk teman-teman gila pembuat masalah itu. "Eum, apakah kau mau minum sesuatu? Cola mungkin?"

Taehyung mengangguk sembari mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia mainkan— _sambil menunggu Jungkook maksudnya_. Ketika ia bergeser untuk mengambil camilan di meja rendah di depannya, sesuatu jatuh dari sofa. Bingkisan kecil nan tipis. Karena penasaran, ia mengambilnya.

 _Hadiah?_

Tangannya yang jahil mencoba membuka bingkisan itu. Ternyata isinya foto.

"Huh?! Fotoku?"

Tidak hanya ada satu, dua tetapi lima buah foto. Diambil dari sudut yang sangat apik dari berbagai kesempatan. Taehyung tak tahu kapan ia berfoto seperti itu. Di dalamnya ada secarik kertas, dari si pemberi hadiah. _Pantas saja. Ini semua fantaken yang diambil secara diam-diam._

Nama _Jung Hoseok_ tertanda di bagian bawah kertas. Saat itu Taehyung ingin sekali mendatangi sahabatnya dan menghadiahinya ciuman panas dengan lemparan karet gelang. Ingin berkata kasar namun yang ingin dikasari tak ada di tempat. _Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarnya._

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook datang membawa minum dan beberapa camilan tambahan. Menaruhnya di meja kecil dan beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika melihat hadiah pemberian Hoseok sekarang berada di tangan Taehyung. Sudah dibuka pula. Sontak wajah Jungkook memucat. Ia pun merampas foto-foto itu dari tangan namja berambut merah di hadapannya. Jungkook segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"YAH! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Taehyung tak tinggal diam. Dia ikut mengejar Jungkook. mencegah namja itu menutup pintu kamarnya, dan ikut masuk ke dalam hanya untuk menangkap si pemuda Jeon. Tangannya yang besar melingkar di pinggang Jungkook; mencegahnya untuk berlari menjauh. Jungkook tak mau kalah, ia tetap berusaha membebaskan diri, sayangnya jarak dirinya dan Taehyung yang sangat dekat membuatnya beku.

Lagi-lagi pipi Jungkook merona, membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya membulatkan mata. Telinganya juga memerah. Walaupun begitu, tangan Taehyung tak rela berpindah dari pinggang Jungkook. Membuatnya tetap dalam jangkauan dan begitu dekat.

Tatapan mata Taehyung tajam, menghujam netra Jungkook yang membiaskan kilaunya. Mereka saling mengagumi keindahan rupa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sorot mata, hidung bangir, dan bibir merah.

Sejenak Taehyung terhenyak. Bibir Jungkook terlihat sangat merah, penuh, dan mengundang. Membuat pikiran-pikiran belok berdatangan. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Gugup setengah sadar.

Jungkook memperhatikan gerak lidah Taehyung yang menyapu bibir keringnya. Tangannya mulai gemetar; masih memegangi foto-foto namja berambut merah yang merengkuhnya. Pikirannya mulai kosong ketika Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menutup mata. Jungkook benar-benar _blank_. Matanya menolak untuk menutup sehingga ia dapat menyaksikan dengan jelas detik-detik Taehyung menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Membuat dua bibir itu bertemu dengan lembut.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Lama Taehyung menyatukan bibir mereka, hingga Jungkook berhasil memejamkan matanya. Meresapi seluruh perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Tangannya sudah melepaskan foto-foto itu dan berpindah meremat lengan kemeja Taehyung.

Mereka memutuskan kontak. Memanfaatkan waktu untuk bernapas. Karena walau hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, tadi itu sangat menegangkan. Taehyung membuka mata, melihat Jungkook yang netranya masih terpejam. _"Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkookie."_

Dan bibir Taehyung kembali bertemu dengan milik Jungkook dalam sentuhan yang lebih intens. Memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha merasakan bibir dari namja yang lebih muda. Melumat dengan segenap rasa di hatinya. Membuat Jungkook terkesiap dengan jantung yang berdebar keras. Tangan kanan Taehyung menangkup sebelah pipi Jungkook; mengelusnya dengan sayang tanpa memutus kontak bibir mereka. Napas Jungkook tertahan tatkala Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kemudian mengecup bibirnya, dan menyeret ciuman itu ke rahang Jungkook. membawa bibir tebalnya ke cuping telinga Jungkook yang memerah. Dan berpindah ke leher jenjang milik namja yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas itu.

Jungkook membuka matanya. Air mata menggenang dan kelopaknya menolak untuk membuka seutuhnya. Taehyung menarik wajahnya sebentar untuk melihat rupa Jungkook. _Terlampau indah_. Bibirnya sangat merah. Ia terkekeh, mengusap ujung mata Jungkook yang berair. Kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Jungkook— _lagi_ —sebelum ciumannya turun ke leher putih Jungkook.

" _Ta—taeh—hyung,"_ Jungkook terbata, tak bisa bernapas dengan baik karena Taehyung terus menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman basah yang memabukkan. Tangannya memeluk leher Taehyung. Kakinya lemas, _sungguh_ , seakan dirinya bisa ambruk kapan saja. Kalau saja Taehyung tidak memegangi pinggangnya, Jungkook pasti sudah jatuh dari tadi.

Satu ciuman panjang nan panas kembali dihadiahkan kepada Jungkook sebelum Taehyung benar-benar berhenti. Dengan deru napas yang tak teratur, Taehyung berkata, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku sudah susah payah menahan diri."

Jungkook terengah. Berusaha mengontrol napasnya sembari menyembunyikan muka di ceruk leher Taehyung; menghirup aroma parfum maskulin yang melekat di kulit namja yang lebih tua itu. "Kau yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu."

Taehyung terkekeh lagi. Perlahan mendorong Jungkook untuk duduk di kasurnya dan ia berdiri dengan tumpuan lututnya. Mendongak menatap Jungkook yang balik menatapnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya. Tetapi aku takut kalau-kalau kau tak merasakan hal yang sama denganku," ujar Taehyung dengan suaranya yang dalam dan lembut. "Jawab aku Kook. Apakah kau akan selalu berlari menjauh dari aku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jungkook tertegun. Taehyung selalu sadar bahwa Jungkook menjaga jarak darinya.

"Tidak. Kupikir sudah cukup, Tae. Aku pun memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa kutahan, tak bisa kusimpan sendiri lebih lama lagi," berkata demikian sambil menatap Taehyung, tepat di matanya.

Tangan Taehyung terulur, yang satu menggenggam tangan Jungkook, satunya lagi mendarat di puncak kepala Jungkook. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan lari lagi dariku, aku tak ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku _berlari mengejarmu_. Biarkan aku _berjalan beriringan_ denganmu. _Jadilah pacarku, Jeon Jungkook_ ," ucap Taehyung tanpa cela. Penuh kesungguhan. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum bahagia.

" _Aku mau,"_

Membawa tangan lebar Taehyung tuk mengusuk rambut Jungkook dengan sayang. Mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Jungkook. Menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam kesunyian, merasakan cinta dan debaran jantung masing-masing sambil terpejam.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Di perjalanan tadi aku lupa membeli bunga untukmu," kata Taehyung dengan nada yang dibuat serius. Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung.

Matanya bersirobok dengan milik Taehyung. "Serius, deh. Aku laki-laki, dan aku tak mengenal romansa penuh bunga-bunga cinta yang bermekaran di kehidupan cintaku."

Karena bukan bunga yang mereka rasakan. Melainkan letupan-letupan menyenangkan dalam hati masing-masing. Yang terkadang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan ribuan kata sekalipun. Rasanya nyaman, seperti menemukan rumah yang tenang.

.

.

.

 _Seperti lingkaran yang tak memiliki cabang. Masalah pun tak membuat pilihan selain untuk dihadapi. Taklukkanlah itu. Sehingga kau tak perlu berlari lagi. Entah itu berlari untuk menjauh atau meraih._

.

 _Sayangnya, di dalam lingkaran itu selalu ada masalah yang menanti. Selama kau berjalan di sisi lingkaran itu, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Entah saat ini, hari esok, atau nanti._

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **Haloo~ lama—banget—nggak ketemu. Saya terlalu—sok—sibuk dengan sekolah (tugas, ujian, kegiatan) yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Ingin menangis rasanya. Tak terasa saya udah hiatus selama tiga tahun. Sampai-sampai saya udah masuk kuliah.**

 **Salam kenal untuk readers baru, penname saya Yuindrea. Panggil saja saya Adea (?).**

 **Dalam waktu dua tahun saya belajar menulis. Yah ..., nggak bagus-bagus amat sih. Hanya mencoba membuat tulisan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya—namun berakhir kacau balau/kicked. Sudah membayangkan adegan-adegan romantis Taekook tapi nggak bisa menorehkannya dalam kata-kata /crai.**

 **Sempatkan untuk Review, Favourite, dan Follow, ya? I am a fanartist too. Please check my works there. Thank you. Kalian juga bisa memfollow akun twitter/instagram saya un:** _ **rubahantu**_ **.**

 **Please review so I'll be motivated to write the sequel. See you!**


End file.
